The Hot Issue
by Shinki
Summary: Cameron learns a thing or two from reading too many magazines and begins questioning how her body is perceived. John get's stuck answering her questions. John/Cameron


This originally began as just a exploration of what Cameron thought of her body but turned out a lot different than I expected. I think I like it. I plan on writing another one that will explore her thoughts more deeply.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sarah Connor Chronicles or Cosmopolitan.

Pairing: John/Cameron

Summary: Cameron learns a thing or two from reading too many magazines and begins questioning how her body is perceived. John get's stuck answering her questions. John/Cameron

Prompt: Makokam suggested it. I think I didn't go as far as both of us wanted in the exploration of her body issues though. I hope to do another why where it's more in depth and less humor.

* * *

**The Hot Issue**

**

* * *

  
**

The wheels of the shopping cart squeaked as Cameron stopped abruptly in front of a large display case. Pain medications and vitamins being advertised with bright colours and smiling faces. Running over each label she analyzed them trying to find the ones Sarah Connor had told her to get.

_**Scanning… **__Amazingly slim! Lose 10 pounds in 8 days! Price: $19.99. Side effects: May cause drowsiness; do not drive or operate machinery until you know how you react, a weakness in the immune system and brittle nails._

Putting the bottle back she determined all the bottles in this department were for the same function. Moving down the aisle a little bit more she found the vitamins and pain medications. Grabbing the ones she needed she placed them in her cart and continued down to the other aisle.

"He said he liked girls with bigger boobs!," a girl complained as she stood their staring at a magazine plastered with a picture of a large breasted women. Cameron cocked her head to the side to scan the cover of the book.

_**Scanning…**__ The real trick to losing weight fast! Fix those cottage cheese thighs by Summer! _

"Of course he does, hon!" her friend laughed as she flipped through the same magazine. "All guys do."

"Do you think he would like it if I got breast implants?" The girl looked down to view her chest. "I think they would look good."

Looking down at her own chest Cameron studied them for a moment then looked back up. The girls had left and were now standing at the cashier; their topic of conversation: cottage cheese thighs.

_**Search: **__Cottage Cheese. Definition: an extremely soft, or loose, white, mild flavoured cheese made from skim milk curds, usually without rennet._

Performing the search again she found no reference to thighs and cottage cheese.

_**Edit definition:**__ Can also be produced on thighs? _

Pushing the cart to the stand she picked up a mass amount of magazines all mentioning the same things. The last one she dropped into her cart was a bright pink and purple and the word Cosmopolitan written in bold letters on the front. Moving her cart in the checkout she waited until it was her turn.

"Doing some light reading?" the male cashier asked nervously as he put magazine after magazine through.

"Yes," she said then stared down at one of them. One of the topics in this one was breasts. "Do guys like bigger breasts?" The cashiers mouth opened then closed and tried to concentrate on scanning the rest through without interruption.

* * *

Standing in front of the full length mirror in her room Cameron looked at herself clad in only her purple and pink bra and pantie set. The magazines all open and surrounding her.

Furrowing her brow she turned a little so she could see the back of her thighs; nothing not even a mark on her flawless skin. Running her hands from her thighs ups she rested them on her breasts and looked at them intensely. One of the magazines said that most guys liked them to be able to fit in there hands.

'_Would they fit into Johns?' _a passing thought flew through her head as she remembered the article.

"Cameron! Where did you put the-" John began but his voice got caught in his throat as he stepped through the door. The sight before him put a deep scarlet blush on his face. Cameron standing there with her hair done up in a messy bun; almost completely naked, with her hands on her breasts.

"Hello, John" Cameron said, not making even the slightest move to remove her hands.

Gulping he tried to speak but his mouth was too dry; his throat clenched as he felt as if he was over heating. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion - his reaction time and the way she ever so slightly moved her hands so he saw more of her cleavage.

"Are you all right, John?"

"Fine," he croaked out. "What are you doing?" His voice was high pitched as if he was straining himself just to speak.

"Observing," she answered, "these magazines have been very insightful."

"Really?" his voice slowly turning back to normal. "What have they exactly… told you?" Dread filling his body knowing full well this couldn't be good.

"The four words to cheat proof your love are, 'you are so hot.'" Striding forward she stopped just in front of him. "You are so hot, John."

"Uh," he gulped as he stepped backwards, "thanks?"

"You're welcome." Smiling she cocked her head to the side, "am I hot?"

"Huh?" his eyes widened. "You're very…" Cameron stepped closer again but this time she closed the door softly. "You're perfect."

"Are my breasts too small? Should I considered breast augmentation?" Stepping closer she placed her right hand on his chest. "The girls at the grocery store said all men like big breasts." Her right hand slid from his chest down his arm and he gasped as tingles ran through his body. "Men like breasts that fit in their hands," she stated, "do mine fit in yours?"

Every part of him was on alert, he knew he should run but his body was staying in place as if he craved her touch. Her facial expression remained innocent while he was fighting so many dirty thoughts. Suddenly she grabbed his right hand and placed it on her chest.

"Cameron," he began but his mind felt like it was short circuiting. He wanted to move his hand but it stayed frozen in place.

"Do I need breast augmentation?"

That question sent him right back to earth and pulled his hand away, "no! No. Definitely not." He gulped as he walked around her trying to get as much distance between them as possible. "No. You're perfect."

Tilting her head to the side she watched him take every measure to be away from her. "I am perfect." Walking over to the pile of magazines she picked up one and flipped it open. "I do not have cottage cheese thighs. Why would anyone want to put cottage cheese on their thighs?"

"They don't. It's just a phrase people use for marks over the skin. Cellulite."

"Thank you for explaining," she said with a smile. "It says it's bad." Looking down at the picture her eyes suddenly went sad. "I don't think it's bad… it looks human. Human is appealing." Dropping it back to the ground she looked up at him. "I'm perfect. I'm not human. This body," she began as she moved her hands over her sides, "was made to be physically appealing. But it is not human. I am not appealing."

"Cameron," John began as he made his way back over to her. "You're very appealing. Very. Very appealing," he said as his hands fidgeted at his side.

"Thank you," she whispered as she stepped closer to him so her body was pressed against his. Her hands roaming up his chest causing him to gasp for air.

"Cameron," he moaned, "we shouldn't be doing this. Mom…"

"Sarah Connor is out. She left me to take care of you."

"I'm pretty damn sure she didn't mean take care of me this way!" he said as he tried to move away from her but she stepped closer each time he stepped back.

"I know 125 moves that would send you over the edge," she said with a seductive smile as she lifted her hands to pull her hair out of the bun. Her hair falling down onto her shoulders in long seductive messy waves.

"What?" his voice was high again.

"Cosmopolitan. I need an Orgasm Whisperer. Every woman needs one."

"Oh god," he croaked as he fell backwards and landed on the bed. Suddenly she was on top of him completely pining him down. Her thighs tightly positioned on either side of his legs. "No more magazines for you."

"No more magazines," she agreed as she leaned down so her mouth was only centimeters away from his. "You are so hot."

"Screw it," he hissed. Grabbing her head he leaned up and kissed her while silently apologizing to his mother. "I tried to be good… really" he mindlessly mumbled as he placed his lips back onto hers this time moving his lips over hers slowly. Finally tasting her sweet compliant mouth he decided would forever be his number one memory. _Nothing_ could beat this. Though as if on cue her mouth opened and he was in the sweetest oblivion. The sweetest most mindless oblivion.

"Your mother is home," she whispered against his lips. A phrase that almost escaped his mind until he heard a creak on the floor boards outside the room. His mom was walking down the hall. Completely shattering all the dreams he had of making this moment even better - which he wasn't so sure was possible.

"Shit!" he hissed as they both got up. Adjusting his clothes he tried not to look at her. Cameron still sitting on the bed her mouth slightly open; a mouth he wanted to go back and latch himself onto. "Okay. You get dressed! I got to go." Running to the door he turned back to her for a moment. "You are so hot," he said with a grin and stepped outside and closed the door.

* * *

So there it is. What did you think about it? By the way all the things she mentioned were actually from the latest issue of Cosmopolitan. The 'The Hot Issue.' I bought it, read it, and said hey lets get Cameron to read it. Reviews are loved.

- Shinki


End file.
